Database interconnectivity has become a common feature of many enterprise systems. In such systems, multiple users and/or applications may request information from associated databases for processing and manipulating the data therein. In some instances, the user and/or application may make changes to the data records such that the information originally requested no longer correctly represents the data that should be stored in the database. In these situations, the user and/or application may not be making the changes directly to the database from which the information was requested, instead modifying the data locally. This environment may be one in which multiple users and/or applications request data from similar locations such that multiple changes are made to a single source of data. In order to prevent the corruption of data from inconsistent changes by users and/or applications, many systems offer persistence as a standard feature. Database locks and other features of database systems prevent multiple users and/or applications from making concurrent transactions to a data record such that conflicts in the database arise.
Database systems may execute database updates and maintain persistence through the use of an update module. While useful, systems normally require that the module be defined strictly to the data structure of the database that the module will be updating. As such, each database typically requires a new update module to be defined specific to that individual database's structure. Accordingly, when multiple databases reside in a system, defining multiple update modules often becomes a time- and resource-consuming task.